The Zombie Games
by Be Obscene
Summary: In order to protect her young step sibling from the vicious Zombie Games, Christa (Wichita) must fight in her place. Making fun of the relationship between Katniss and Prim in The Hunger Games. Witchita/Little Rock femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**So a little bit of a Hunger Games twist in this chapter. Nothing M rated yet but it will happen later. I will be making fun of the closeness of Katniss and Prim from the Hunger Games only it will be Wichita (Christa) and Little Rock (Abby) in their place. Tell me what you think!**

The year is 2068. The world is not what it used to be, not since the infection. It was called Z Day. Hordes of infected took over major cities, the world governments did everything they could to control and sustain the virus from spreading but it didn't do much good.

Many were killed, some times people had to fend for themselves. Other problems began to occur including famine, animals were dying and it was getting harder to grow crops; the air was becoming more polluted. The government had a plan, something that could keep people's spirits high as the world around them died. It was called The Zombie Games.

* * *

Christa hadn't seen her sister for four months, not since her father's funeral. She wanted to get away for a while, even though she felt guilty, she was the one who killed him after all. Being an asshole was one thing, getting infected and trying to eat Abigail and her mother was another; at least they were in safe hands when she left, their quarantine sector was the most secure out of any in Texas, even though there were a few incidents. Everyone was a well trained shooter, many gun nuts but at least they for the most part knew what they were doing. Christa herself was a natural including her younger step sister. She remembered when she was about 12 being accustomed to the 12 Guage.

Abigail was short, always had been with that cute face, teeth that stuck out and her long brown hair that went past her waist. She was upset about her father's passing but it wasn't like it was her blood, Christa was the one who had to live with it.

She arrived at the chain gate, two guards with breathing masks and machine guns asked for ID. She pulled out her wallet and flashed her license that had actually been expired for quite some time now; it wasn't like people cared about shit like rules of the road anymore, it was like Mad Max out there, most people didn't own a car, they gave that up after finding shelter with groups they could trust. The fact that she was dressed in black and carried a shotgun on her back didn't raise any red flags either.

The gate opened up for her, people noticed her while they were going about their business. A large man, very muscular arms approached her. "You're back."

"Hello to you too, Buck."

"Camille doesn't want to see you."

"She doesn't have to, I just want to see Abby." She walked past him, he followed her to the house that was once her home.

"She's nervous about tomorrow."

"I know, I was too when I turned 18."

"There's something else", he began as she was on the front steps, "She's grown up a lot since you've been gone."

Christa knew how mature Abby could be, still innocent , she probably had to grow up pretty fast after what happened that day. "She's strong. I know."

"You'll see", he laughed. He watched her turn the doorknob, "Hey, Christa, I thought maybe you became a stripper."

She laughed at his smart ass remark, "Yeah I'm sure you did."

She walked inside. The house was fairly clean, not much had changed, she just hoped Abby didn't take over her room. "Abby, are you home?" She didn't hear her come up behind her. Abby had her hands around Christa's stomach. She could feel her head resting on her back. Christa turned around and faced this beautiful young woman with blonde hair.

"Christa!", she smiled wide, those same teeth sticking out.

"Abby!?", she looked her over in amazement and brought her in for a tight hug.

"I can't believe it's really you!"

"Me? I hardly recognized you!" She felt something, something soft yet massive separating the two and it was under Abby's flannel shirt. "Abby, what are you hiding?" She took a step back and noticed her chest. Abby had come of age, she was a late bloomer but she was a curvy little thing.

"I have to wear everything baggy now so people don't notice."

"Abby, you filled out, if I had a bod like yours I would be showing it off!"

Abby continued to smile, she opened her shirt to show the push up bra she was wearing, "I needed to buy all new boulder holders."

Christa couldn't believe this, she had grown up so much, "You look great..", Christa noticed their mother's room, the door closed.

Abby's mood changed instantly, "She hardly comes out anymore. It's been really hard on her."

"She makes you do everything?", Christa was furious, she went knocked on the door.

"Christa! No, please!"

"She's just feeling sorry for herself now, Abby!"

"Just...just come with me for a minute." She held onto Christa's hand and led her outside in their backyard.

They sat on the porch swing, quiet for a few minutes to let Christa cool down. She grabbed hold of Abby's shirt, undid the bottom buttons and tied it tight so it was easier to tell how busty she was. "And if you really want to impress people", she undid some top buttons to show off some cleavage.

"Christa, I can't walk around looking like this."

"You already bought a pushup bra, I think you're asking for the attention."

"Maybe I'll put on mascara and look like you", she laughed at her racoon eyes.

"Have you been dating anyone yet?"

"No."

"Done any...", Christa flexed her eyebrows to make sure she knew what she was getting at.

Abby slapped her arm, "No!", she exclaimed while trying not to laugh.

"I have to ask these things. I need to know that you're being smart."

"Well you don't need to worry."

"I'll always worry."

"Tomorrow..."

"Nothing is going to happen to you."

"What if they do call my name?"

"I will never leave your side." She looked her in the eye while holding her hands. Abby was still scared but she smiled. Christa changed the subject, she knew Abby had questions about where she went and if she hooked up with any guys on the road.

* * *

It was the day of the 12th annual Zombie Games. Christa held on tight to Abby's hand as they approached the large group of civilians. The announcer on stage welcomed all the grim faces. Everyone wanted this to be over with. She was to choose one boy and one girl's name out of the two bowls with names. Christa could see how intense Abby was.

"Abigail Stevens!"

Everyone was shocked, Abby was devasted, her worst nightmare come true. Christa felt their hands being pulled apart. Two armed guards were pulling on her. "Christa!", she called out, "Christa!"

Christa watched helplessly as her young sister was forced on stage. Christa yelled as loud as she could for them to stop, "Wait! I volunteer! !"

 **No slash in this chapter but it will happen gradually. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little bit of zombie action in this** **chapter. Contains some swearing. Please review, more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be up! The real question is how sexy should I make future chapters? Should I make it filthy? Sensual?**

The words rang like a church bell in her head, "Christa, what were you thinking?", she wasn't, she only acted on instinct, her family was in trouble so she stepped in, it was kind of a curse. The words came from Abby of course but this was after the ceremony, the first time she was thinking loudly to herself as she was rushed on stage in her sister's place; this dumb, wide eyed punk had two guards on either side of her, tugging at her arms aggressively.

The announcer onstage, an unbearable woman spoke loud enough without the microphone, "Who might you be, dear? Her sister?"

"Yes", she spoke irritably, freeing herself from the men and brushing her leather jacket with the palms of her hands hastily. She looked back and saw Abby's face as she was pushed back into the crowd, she looked so desperate, so fearful for her. The announcer noticed how Christa was still watching her with concern.

"Don't worry, she's safe now", the announcer said cheerfully, "Now, let's talk about you. What's your name?"

"…Christa…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that", she pushed the microphone in her face.

"Christa!", she she louder causing a shriek.

"And you think you have what it takes to be in the Zombie Games and represent your sector?"

Christa looked out into the crowd, she spoke bluntly, "Yes."

"Good to hear", the announcer smiled at her in hopes she would return one but didn't. The whole situation was awful and having men in uniform escort you home was barely going to be the tip of this iceberg. Christa was told she had 12 more hours at home before she was driven out to the zone where they had the games.

"What were you thinking?", Abby paced the floor as Christa sat on her bed; she didn't remember there being pink sheets with unicorns on them.

"Abby, there was no way in hell I was going to let them have you."

"But, I…I can do it…I know, I'm not as strong or as smart as you", she sat on the bed defeated. Christa cupped both hands to her face, bringing it up to her level.

"You're strong, you need to be and you can outsmart anyone but you need to be here…I know things suck right now. But home is the best place for you."

"You just came back and now you're leaving."

"I'll be back", she brought her into a hug, "I promise."

"I just wish it was someone else…", her eyes lit up, a light bulb came on in her head, "It's not too late, someone else could still do it."

"It is too late. No one else is going to do this…I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

"You're like the only one in the whole world I can trust", Abby smiled, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, don't do this to me, Abby, you don't want me to be a mess."

"This is sweat", Abby laughed making Christa laugh.

Someone cleared their throat, "Mhgmmm!", Christa looked up to see her stepmother Camille, coming out from hiding in her bedroom for God knows how long. "I want a word with you alone", she had such a rasp in her voice that it gave both girls chills.

Christa talked to Camille in the kitchen, it was hard not to notice the armed men outside on their front lawn. "Why did you come back?"

"I used to live here, remember?"

"You think I'm going to forgive you don't you?"

"Camille, there was nothing else I could've done."

"They make antidotes! We could have gotten him help!"

"There was no time, he had you and Abby cornered!", Christa raised her voice, unaware that it alerted the men outside, "Even if we could get a hold of an antidote, we'd never afford it."

"That's never stopped you before, Chris. What have you been doing all this time, robbing banks? Is that why you came back so you could take Abigail with you so you could be like Bonnie and Clyde?"

Christa had a past, everyone knew that, she wasn't so much a petty crook but she did learn how to con people, it all came second nature to her when she dropped out of school. "I wanted to see how you were doing…I know I'm a fuck up."

"We're doing a hell of a lot better without you! Henry was the best thing that ever happened to us even if we did have to put up with you!", she saw the men looking in the window, getting suspicious about the argument, "I know you took Abby's place, so at least you're not completely useless. It still doesn't make up for what you did you crack whore!"

Christa desperately wanted to slap her but held back, as much as it killed her not to; Christa only ever smoked a crack pipe once, she was really only into weed and mushrooms, something she made sure Abby wasn't exposed to, she knew it was probably for the best she didn't turn out like her. Camille made it clear she didn't want her only daughter influenced by her, this criminal that lived under this roof for so many years. Things were different when Camille and Abby moved into the home, a small wedding for Camille and Henry, Abby, 12 and Christa, 17 got along almost instantly; Christa never knew she wanted a sister, at least maybe a partner in crime. Abby did help Christa on a few cons but nothing major to get her into trouble; in many ways, Abby was the only family she had now.

Abby didn't want to leave her side, she slept in bed with her, under the pink unicorn sheets, Christa also noticed the boy band posters, this was cearly not her room anymore. "Here, take this", Abby handed her a picture of herself.

"What, you want me to show this around to all the cute guys?", Christa teased.

"Ok, nevermind…", she was going to take the picture back but she was stopped.

"No, I'll take it…I don't know how long this will be but…I'll probably need this…", she kissed her cheek and hugged her, "And who knows what you'll look like in another 4 months."

A truck was waiting outside, ready to go, she felt like she was going off to war which in a way she was. She hugged Abby goodbye, it was so hard to let go but she knew she had no choice; Camille never left her room that morning. She was pushed into the back of the truck, next to her was the boy from the sector, both were quiet during the ride for a half hour or so until he spoke, "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Should I?"

"We went to school together", he smiled all snarky.

"Todd? They picked you?"

"Yup, looks like we're a team."

"Great. Everything I ever wanted."

"You know, if you smiled maybe you'd have more friends."

She didn't talk to him the rest of the ride, she just stared out the window. The facility they drove to was a warehouse used for combat training, it was like 2 weeks of bootcamp. Christa had an upper hand on most of them, even though more than half had experience with guns she had more practice and had maybe killed more zombies on her road trip. Girls, boys, men and some women felt mixed feelings about the way she obliterated full sized targets, intrigue, jealousy and fear.

* * *

The big day came, first day of Zombie Games and everyone was out to watch on the big screen in the middle of their sector. Abby was scared, she knew Christa could handle herself though but the rules of the games or lack there of let anyone cheat or betray someone whether they were on their team or not.

The announcer introduced the teams for each sector including Christa Stevens and Todd Mathers. The group of people were all crammed together in a small room and a wall lifted up, they walked out into an arena with their weapons, all given shotguns, 50 shells each among other things knives and machetes.

"Nervous?", Todd asked Christa who was busy getting her game face on. She didn't like how cocky Todd was getting, he was good with a gun but with hordes of the undead coming at them she wasn't sure how well he was going to do.

They scattered behind concrete barriers as two walls opened up, revealing almost a hundred of the walking dead. Everyone knew they needed to conserve ammo so made sure they had perfect aim for a head shot. Abby watched as one camera was on Christa as she blew five zombies away, she had this huge smile on her face. The cameras were on a four person split screen and at one point Todd was shown on two of them, he was dicing them up with a machete as some of the participants were dragged off and eaten. Christa kept a close eye on him as she seen one rotting corpse come up behind him but she couldn't get a good shot without hitting Todd so she alerted him to turn around but he couldn't hear her.

She ran to his aid, shooting some bastards along the way. She didn't see the red-haired girl run up beside her, she demanded her gun going as far as trying to pry it out of her hands, "Back off!", Christa yelled. The girl socked her and took her gun and now the zombie that was after Todd was now coming at her and a lot more fast. She did a wrestling move she seen on TV once, she jumped, spun around and had her arms around his neck. She just had to reach for the hunting knife she had hidden in her boot.

"AHHHH!", Christa felt the most intense pain of her life as teeth penetrated her soft skin right down to the bone.

 _"Chrisa, what were you thinking?"_

 **What's going to happen now? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the feedback, don't worry still more to come.**

Everyone in Abby's sector gasped, she was shocked, it looked like Todd and Christa were both done for. It all happened so fast, Christa was hanging onto that tall creep's back with her arms around his neck which anyone would tell you was a really stupid idea but Christa looked like she was reaching for something before getting an arm trapped in those jaws. The group of dead had severely lessened but there were still plenty to become a problem for everyone else.

Abby did see one of the cameras on Todd, someone's blood had splashed on his face. He crouched down next to Christa who must have passed out from the pain, she was clutching onto her bitten arm. Once the rest of the zombies are killed there might still be enough time to get Christa some medical attention and receive the antidote, at least that's what most of everyone who was watching was thinking, if not she would need to get her arm amputaeed. Todd still had his machete close by, he tried talking to Christa, telling her to wake up. He had to drag her behind a pile of bodies for cover. Abby was becoming more and more frightened, closing her eyes, waiting for everything to be over quickly.

A loud siren, much like a blow horn but it lasted a lot longer sounded off, ending the match. 3 sectors were eliminated, paramedics came in to treat the wounded. Abby got a brief glimpse of Christa being put on a stretcher before the cameras cut to commentators in a studio going over highlights. An instant replay of Christa was shown a couple times showing how she was doing well at the beginning and how they hoped to see her in the next round since she was only one of a few women left.

Buck saw how devastated Abby was but before he could go over to console her she was running home. Camille was still holed up in her room, no intention of leaving it that day. Abby banged on her door, calling for her; Camille heard the panic in her voice, she very wearily opened the door and saw her daughter's tear stained face, "Mom! It was awful!"

"W-what?"

"Christa! She got bit!"

Camille had absolutely no sympathy, Abby felt like she was looking at a ghost, Camille was like a comatose patient who hadn't seen sun in weeks. She was silent for a minute before replying to her desperate girl, "Good. She'll be put down, just like your father."

Abby couldn't believe she could be so cold, "How can you say that?"

Camille put both hands on Abby's face, bringing her close, "Don't you get it, Abby? She's no good! She was no good for anybody!" Abby pushed her hands away and ran to her room, she couldn't believe she would say something so awful.

* * *

Christa saw bright lights, maybe she was dying, she felt like it but then she saw two doctors with masks. She kept coming in and out of consciousness, hearing only muffled talk and the machines they had her hooked up to, She was asleep for what only seemed like minutes, she opened her eyes and saw a syringe with orange liquid, a huge syringe with one of the longest needles she had ever seen. "It's going to be okay", a voice told her. She was asleep again, nothing but blackness until she thought she was asleep in her old bed in the room young Abby had taken over.

"Wake up!", a raspy voice commanded, this was repeated a few times before she felt the sensation of cold water on her face and chest. She sat up in the hospital bed, water dripped down her face, Todd was standing close to her with an empty glass. She was still delirious, everything was still fuzzy to her on how she got there and what happened. "Come on, we're going to be late for the next match! I'm not going alone!"

Christa's arm felt sore, she looked down to see her arm was wrapped up in gauze, everything that led up to this moment was finally starting to come back to her. "I-I'm cured…"

"Yeah, now come on, we don't have much time!", he urged her. She got out of bed slowly, she was in a hospital gown and didn't exactly have much time to get dressed but did her best. "They thought they were going to lose you last night", Todd said as they joined the other contestants in the hallway.

Christa immediately thought of Abby, "My sister, she'll be worried about me."

"She'll see you on the TV."

"That was brave what you did", said one of the surviving women from a northern quarantine sector, her name was LIsa, "Brave but stupid."

"That's me", Christa smiled even though she was still feeling a lot of pain, it seemed to go up and down her spine, shooting to her legs and to her stomach.

"You must be feeling the after affects of the serum, it should pass soon though."

"Great", Christa trying not to act sarcastic or snarky about it.

She managed to do a lot better, everyone did this time now that they knew what to expect and the first match was usually only the warm up, this time they all worked together as a team. Christa had the most kills, she knew Todd would be hurt by this but wouldn't let on.

"You know, you never thanked me for saving your life", Todd said as they reported to their assigned bunks.

"You didn't either", Christa said annoyed. She called top bunk, Abby's picture fell out of her jean jacket when she hung it over the post.

Todd picked it up and was instantly aroused, "Who's the babe?"

"My sister!", she reached down and snatched it out of his hand.

"Damn!"

"Don't even."

"Hey, it gets kind of lonely at night and if you don't want to cuddle maybe I could borrow that from you for a bit."

Christa was disgusted, she told him to fuck off and go to bed, they both needed it. The caged matches were over, tomorrow they would be dropped in the wilderness where no one would be their friend. She looked at the picture, she saw how happy Abby was, almost like she wasn't living in a shit-hole. Seeing her made her forget about how weird her body felt. That face, her beautiful complexion. She really wished she had boobs like hers, hers were smaller and perky, dark brown nipples. She wondered what colour Abby's nipples were, what cup size, maybe pink and at least a double D. Her ass stuck out a little in the picture, she remembered it being a nice round butt. Christa was feeling better now after concentrating on the picture longer. That blonde dyed hair and those soft pink lips made her look like she just came off the page of a swimsuit catalogue. She remembered what it was like to hold her in her arms, the warm feeling, so close and so inviting. She imagined she was doing that right now, feeling her pressing her body into hers.

* * *

Abby slept through the night and the morning, missing the 2nd match. When she realized this she knew she had to find out right away what happened. She got dressed quickly and was ready to run out the door when Camille called to her from the kitchen table, she didn't even notice her there when she was running to the door. "Abby, dear."

"Mom, I have to find out if Christa…"

"Sit down, Abby", Abby found it hard to disobey her even in dire needs like this, the stern voice she used always made her drop everything. "I wasn't there to see the match but I have received word that she didn't make it."

Abby shook her head, "No, you're lying."

"It's true, Abby", she took something out of her pocket and left it on the table, "This was dropped off here this morning."

Abby couldn't believe it, it looked like part of Christa's leather jacket, torn to shreds and the picture Abby gave her crumpled up, "No!", she felt like she was still asleep, this was a nightmare.

"Abby, the important thing is, she you're alive…she did it all for you." Abby stood up fast, knocking her chair to the floor, "Abby, please!", she ran out the door, "Abby, come back!", she wasn't hearing anymore of it, she needed to get away.

* * *

Christa woke up feeling great, better than great even. Todd was awake long before she got up, he had this smirk on his face that really pissed her off, when asked what he found so funny he just brushed it off. It was almost time to get escorted to the undisclosed location they were to be dropped off in. Christa wanted the bathroom before Todd wasted time. She heard some weird noises coming from his phone, it sounded like a woman moaning. "What the fuck is that, are you watching porn?"

He held up his cellphone revealing that it was a recording, "Recorded it last night, might make it my ringtone."

The voice on the phone became clearer to Christa, the husky voice was her own and it sounded like she was having a very graphic dream mixed in with her snores, _"Oooohhh! Awww!",_ she almost had to laugh until she heard something so shocking and embarrassing that it would haunt her for years to come, _"Abbbyy! Awww!"_

She tried to grab the phone from Todd, "Delete that, asshole!"

Two soldiers in full cammo forced open the door, "It's time! Let's go!"

 **Please review, always like feedback! More to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for the wait. Christa gets further into the games but still has fears. Abby gets herself into trouble. Please review!**

Abby hid under a tree in what was nicknamed Dead Forest, not because of any zombies but because everything in it from the trees to the soil was dead. It was eerily quiet thanks to the animal population being only about 0.9%; it hadn't rained in so long and the heat was unbearable.

Abby felt helpless, if her sister was really dead how would she live? She was the only one she could trust, this tough as nails chick, this loner bad girl, she could never be like her. What was she going to do if she couldn't return home, hitchhike? She wasn't familiar with the other sectors or the people, she could easily be taken advantage of, killed or worse. She had no water or food, change of clothes either, she wouldn't last long.

She couldn't hide her tears, she hated crying, she felt like a little girl lost in a mall. Christa wasn't there to protect her, not anymore and she managed fine during her original absence. She tried to hold back the water works but it hurt.

"I thought I'd find you hear", Abby looked up, bloodshot eyes made her look like she was infected to Buck, he had been out looking for her ever since he received an urgent call from the Stevens' residence.

"I'm not going back, Buck", she stated, wiping away more tears.

He sat down next to her, "Why are you running, what did she say this time?" She couldn't bare to repeat the awful news, she held up to him the teared leather she knew to be from Christa's jacket. "What's this…She's doing well. I seen her on the TV."

Abby was skeptical of this news, "You saw her? She's alive?"

"Yes. You mean you thought…"

"That fucking bitch!", she was never more furious.

"Now, Abby, calm down", he placed a hand on her shoulder, she was shaking.

"She doesn't want me to see Christa ever again! She told me she was no good and better off dead!", she stood up, her blue eyes were fierce, she clenched her small fists.

Buck stood up and held her back in case she thought of running further into the forest blind. "I can take you back to my place and you can have a chance to cool down."

"I have to find her, I have to bring her home!"

"What are you going to do, Abigail? No one can just go in and bust people out of the Games, if you even try to cross the gate over there without clearance they'll lock you up and then you'll never see Chris again."

"If you won't help me, Buck then I guess I'll have to help myself."

* * *

The guards were very pushy, they stood behind Christa and Todd as they cleared a long hallway to a large service elevator to the roof. A military helicopter took off and a more private helicopter was left for them. Both had their questions, Christa more so then Todd. 'What makes us so special?', she thought. They were going in a different direction then the other helicopter too.

"Maybe we're getting let go", said Todd who was getting dangerously close to Christa, even going as far as touching her shoulder. She glared at him, making him take his hand away.

The helicopter ride took awhile, several hours only making both of them more nervous. Not until they caught site of a few high rise buildings did they know exactly where they were. It was one of the richest sectors, practically where the majority of the 1% lived now. The helicopter landed on the roof of a building in the centre of the gated off city.

"I recognize this, it's the station where they do all those lame celebrity interviews."

"So what the hell are we doing here?"

"We must be famous now", he laughed at the thought of Christa being forced to act friendly, "They'll make you wear a dress."

"Over my dead body!"

Todd just snickered, this stopped though when he noticed a blue vein forming on her forehead, it looked like it was pulsing, he'd never seen anything like it before. The guards guided them down a flight of stairs to the makeup room where they were greeted by a very enthusiastic man, "Christa Stevens and Todd…sorry I forgot your last name! Anyway, we need to have you prepped, you're on in 5."

"5 minutes? What?". Christa had no time to complain as she was forced into a makeup chair. She refused to cooperate, the only thing she was willing to do was leave her jacket behind and have her makeup done on her call, her hair would be in a ponytail. "How about a pair of heels?"

"No", Christa answered bluntly, her boots stayed on. She met Todd backstage in front of the curtain they both would make their grand entrance through. "What are you wearing?"

Todd had on a silver suit and tie and his hair was shampooed and combed, "It's called class. Gonna have to get used to it now that we're in the spotlight."

She rolled her eyes, she heard a female personality announce their names loudly. The curtains opened up and they walked on stage. Christa pushed Todd away from the chair she wanted to sit in, she wanted to be far away from the host. The host was an unnerving, perky young woman with very pink clothing and a smile so white that the stage lights were bouncing off of them and blinding Christa. Her name was Elaine, no last name.

"So you two, the world has so many questions for you. You did so well in the start of the games!"

Christa got to relive the embarrassing moment again as video feed was shown on large flat screens on stage. The studio audience seemed way too into it all for her liking. "Such bravery and courage!" Christa tapped her fingers on her arm rest, really wanting this to be done. "Christa, you have been called a hero by many."

"Uh…really?"

"Why, yes, you took your step sister's place, sacrificing…",Christa was distracted by the video they played. First it was her at the sector, pushing her way on stage and Abby being held back but then it showed the two of them in their own house hugging. "It seems you two are quite close."

"How did you get that?", Christa was disturbed by how little privacy was had. More video played showing them on the back porch which was stranger considering this was the night before the names were drawn.

"It looks like you put family before everything else", Elaine smiled, but it was so creepy like she was suggesting the two of them were more than simply sisters.

"She's my family. I have to protect her", she said in defence.

"I'm sure you do. She's a gorgeous young lady. Very well endowed." She couldn't believe how rude this woman was, did she seriously think she was complimenting her? "Tell us, Christa, what are your sister's measurements?" The crowd laughed and cheered. Christa didn't find one bit of this funny, Todd was keeling over beside her. "I don't mean to be insulting, Christa, you should be very proud of her."

"She is. She has a photo of her she looks at every night", Todd butted in. Christa wondered if she would be taken down by one of the guards if she attacked Todd right there and now. The audience laughed, everyone seemed to be against her. After some more ribbing, she had enough and began to walk off stage but she was blocked by more heavyset looking security for the show.

* * *

Buck took Abby back to his place, he packed what he had, enough for a week on the road driving in his old rig. "I still can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

Abby made lunch on his kitchen counter, he clearly hadn't had many visitors in the past while seeing as how he kept the place. The small TV he had could hardly get a signal, she played with the knob. The picture was awful, "Just give it a slap", she did.

"Buck! Buck! It's Christa, look!", she saw Christa sitting next to Todd.

"Wow, your sister is probably wishing she was dead right about now", he chuckled.

"Hey! There's me!", she said happily not paying attention to the commentary by the host. She did see the blue veins on Christa's head, spreading out like a spiderweb, it was creepy, "Wait, why are they playing romantic music every time they show Christa and I together?"

"It's likely nothing."

"Well, Christa looks upset", she tried to raise the volume but most of what she heard was laughter. She did like seeing herself on screen, not once asking the question of how they managed to get all of this footage of her at home.

 **More to come! Find out more of what's happening to Christa and Abby's plan to save her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay but here is the chapter that will feature the slash. If you don't like sexual content and language hen you might want to stop** **now. Thank you for** **reading. Lots more to come!**

Buck and Abby drove up to the gate, Buck told the guards he was going out for supplies and would be back in a couple days; it was nerve wracking, but it seemed impossible for them to know of their plan. Buck kept checking his mirrors expecting to see a van following closely behind. He was a big guy and tough when the situation called for it but as the world was now things were almost as bad as it was in North Korea.

Abby fell asleep on the ride there, Buck was worried about bringing her along but she was very persistent about coming along on this mission, this very dangerous, ill conceived mission. He had no idea what would happen if they did break her out, go off the grid was an option but was as risky as the games themselves. He looked over at Abby, she was still so innocent and naive but had grown up so quickly into the beautiful young woman; the thought of making a pass at her did cross his mind but he didn't dare, she was a family friend. Also, Christa would kill him.

* * *

Christa rushed into the dressing room near by that she was allowed to use after the show, surprising to her there were more interviews and other bullshit they wanted to do. 'Maybe I won't see the rest of the games', she thought considering her new celebrity status as someone who has a relationship with her step sister. She splashed cold water on her face, sweat dripping down her face, more blue veins throbbing. She felt arms hug around her waist, someone holding her from behind, "Abby?", she said aloud, could it be? How did she get here? She turned around and saw the same happy girl dressed in flannel. "Abby!", she brought her into a tighter hug.

"Christa, I missed you so much!", they both looked each other in the eye, so overwhelmed with emotion for being separated and reunited again. Christa had no idea what came over her next. She pushed her face into the young blonde's, her lips smashed into hers, moaning like an animal in heat. She held onto her face, but stopped just as quickly as she started.

"No! What am I doing?", she couldn't believe herself, she felt so dirty.

"Why did you stop?!", Abby acted genuily shocked that she would put an end to this moment of lust.

"It's wrong, Abby…I'm awful…"

Abby ripped open her flannel shirt, flashing her goods to the slack jawed brunette, "Don't you want me?"

"Ab..Abby…why…what are you doing?", she couldn't think straight seeing those huge knockers and those delicious pink nipples.

"Only you're allowed to touch me, Christa…only you", she was saying this in such a sexy voice, acting a little slutty and she was loving it. "You know you want this just as much as me." Christa grabbed her sister's luscious breasts and squeezed them hard in both hands. Abby cheered her on as she ran her tongue between them, she was very skilled. She put her hands down her pants and felt her wet slit with two fingers, she got off on how much Abby moaned and screamed out, it was such an intense feeling knowing she was doing this to her, such a good girl acting so bad. "That's it Christa! Fuck! I'm getting so wet! Ah!"

Christa could feel herself getting wet too, her panties were soaked, she felt like the ultimate pervert. "Abby! Abby! Abby!…" Christa's voice trailed on as she blacked out. She came to when she heard a voice yell out, "Ten minutes!" Of course it was all a dream, Abby wasn't there, why would she be? She was really just sitting on a chair, she could feel the dampness in her crotch, one hand down her pants.

* * *

"Please, you have to let us in!", Abby pleaded with security at the studio gate.

"Sorry, no pass, no entry."

Luckily a studio producer was nearby yelling at his assistant when he caught sight of the blonde beauty, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Don't you know who this is? This is Christa Stevens' sister!", he yelled at the guard. He wasn't happy that Buck was with her but she said he was her bodyguard so he escorted them inside. She has a photo shoot in a few minutes but you can see her in her dressing room."

"Thank you so much! Buck, wait here, okay?", she rushed down the hall, the producer secretly looking her up and down, imagining how she would pass in a swimsuit.

* * *

Christa heard knocking at the door and assumed it had to be the guard alerting her that her time was up. THe door opened a crack and Abby stuck her head through, "Christa?" Christa was shocked, what was going on? She couldn't tell what was real anymore. "Christa!", Abby ran up to her, throwing her arms around her and resting her head on her shoulder. "I thought you were dead!", she looked up at her face and her smile faded, "Christa, what happened…your face…those veins?"

Christa only smiled, she had only one thing on her mind now and she couldn't fight now that Abby was in the same room as her, she smashed her chapped lips into those beautiful pink ones. Abby had no idea what was going on, first she saw reuniting with her sister and now she was feeling tongue swimming in her mouth. Her eyes were opened the whole time as Christa moaned in pure bliss. Abby fought to break the kiss, squirming out of Christa's strong grasp. Christa did remove her mouth, trails of saliva poured down their lips, "Christa, what has gotten into you?", she gasped. Christa mode the action to Abby's neck, licking her, making a trail up to her face. The tongue eventually made it to the ear.

"Oh yeah!", Christa let out with a growl.

"What happened to you? This isn't you at all!"

"I want more!"

"More?", Abby didn't know what that meant.

Christa had her hands on her flannel shirt, Abby saw the weird sparkle in her eye as she saw that she had some cleavage on display, "YES!", she ripped the shirt right off of her, buttons flew off and hit the walls. Abby's boobs bounced freely, no bra and the pink nipples that Christa fantasized about.

"Whoa, Christa! Let's talk about this!"

But it was too late, she dove face first into those things, licking and sucking on them, Abby reluctant at first but she really enjoyed how it felt to have her nipples sucked. "Are we having fun yet?"

Abby just moaned as Christa squeezed and pressed them together, "You…Ah! Really like them?"

"I love them!", she cried, continuing to lick.

"Oh! Wow!"

"Yes, I know this is what both of us want", Christa whispered sensually in her ear.

"It is?"

"Yes…"

She kissed her lips again, this time while she undid her pants to continue the party downstairs. "Isn't this wrong?"

"If it is…I don't want to be right."

Hard knocking interrupted them, Abby picked up her shirt and covered herself, her plans of saving Christa had taken a very strange turn. There wasn't much time now, after the photo shoot and some more interviews she would be sent off into the wild. Abby's head was still reeling from what had happened, she needed to get some fresh air. She pushed past a guard who was entering the room. He saw Abby was barely covered and looking frantic as she ran out. Christa gave this devious smile, "Groupie."

 **What did you think? More to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_More sext situations in this chapter including some about Christa's past. Thank you for following! Hope to bring you more soon!_**

 _"What just happened? "_

Abby was running down the hall in search of Buck. Many studio people and security were watching her closely as she squeezed through the narrow walkways full of reporters. It wasn't until she was outside that she saw her flanel top was still undone. So many buttons torn off. Buck was in his truck waiting; he has his doubts about this rescue mission before but now he knew it really was pointless and the dream off some young girl trying to get her sister back.

Abby sat down in the passenger seat. "So, wheres's Christa?"

At first she didn't say anything, the pause said a lot, way more than anything Abby would have come out of her mouth, "We should go."

He was shocked, they came all this way and now Abby was giving up so easily. "Can I ask why?"

"Something's wrong...she's changed...Something must have happened."

"What did she say?"

"It's not what she said...", though what she said was certainly jarring and out of character for her.

"Did she hurt you?"

"No...she was like a totally different person."

"It's the games, she probably has to do and say what they want her to. I'm sure once it's all over she'll be back to normal."

"I'm still scared for her...I almost lost her already", she looked down at her three remaining buttons loosely hanging onto her shirt. Buck patted her shoulder, he could never know exactly what she was going through. Nothing about having her nipple sucked or kissed and still holding onto how good it made her feel.

* * *

Christa felt like she was still dreaming, trapped in a daze she couldn't snap out of. Was Abby really just here? For real this time? No of course not. She needed to remind herself that Abby would never be there, travelling to rescue her. No one would be crazy or stupid enough to think they could get her past all of this security. It was a hair-brained scheme.

Her head was still pounding, she held it with a hand for support, feeling those creepy veins throbbing once more. She didn't attack Abby, that was crazy, she needed to keep reminding herself that she didn't rip her out of her clothes and assault her, it was insane that she had to keep telling herself it wasn't real. It couldn't be.

More interviews and finally she was reunited with Todd and they were off to being dropped off in the Dead Zone where they would be roughing it out on their own and fighting to survive. Todd teased her about her strange behaviour and how the makeup people had trouble covering up the veins which had since seemed to spread a lot thicker. She simply elbowed him and ttied concentrating on strategy. She wouldn't have to put up with Todd for much longer, every man and woman for themselves.

 _"I need to get high. A tree for lookout. If I can't get to one right away I need to find some shelter. Someplace I can setup camp and see what weapons and ammo I can use...Inventory...I can see those big titties now...all up in my face...Um. ..food, I need to see if they give me anything for supplies or else I'll need to set traps and hunt...Big ass...mmm how could I forget you...her big blue eyes haunt me, she tasted so good...", Christa realized she was drooling._

One _minute she could picture setting up a lookout post with_ guns and knives laid out next to a cooking pot with a dead Rabbit and the next big bouncy breasts and Abby's badonkadonk booty. She gave her head a shake, these creepy lesbian thoughts were fucking her up. She had thought about experimenting but not with Abby of all people! She had to be some kind of sicko to think of those things! She needed comfort, needed something to remind herself that not even two months ago she had a three-way with two guys and she was being spit roast.

Her eyes bulged at the sight of one of the guards in the helicopter, specifically the outline of his cock in his jeans. She was still horny after the whole Abby dream and needed some release. She could be a real slut sometimes. Even when the helicopter landed she couldn't keep her mind off that huge dick and really needing to get these scary thoughts out of her head. Even when she was getting a huge bag of stuff handed to her and was instructed on where to get clean water and where safe zones were she still had sex on the brain.

Todd wanted to tag along behind her but she threatened to shoot him if he so much as looked at her, it didn't stop him from watching her ass as she walked carefully into the woods. She wasn't in panic mode yet but she was getting there. Every movement startled her like this was her first time on her own. She came across a huge hallowed out tree she could hide in, she emptied her bag and went over what she had. She sat down only for a minute before footsteps on the grass behind her made her stand with her huge hunting knife ready to stab.

He had his hands stuck out in surrender, someone new , "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't..."

"Ed."

"Whatever."

"I won't hurt you..."

Christa knew he was going to try and steal something, likely her ammo. She looked him over and her jaw dropped to see the outline of his dick. Her head was really pounding, blue veins stretching out. She grabbed his zipper and in no time Ed was getting the greatest blow job of his life. He of course wanted to know why. "Wow...uh..."

She stood up and removed her clothes, saliva and precum around her mouth after getting his dick hard. "I really need this, okay?"

"I understand that."

"Got a condom?"

"Yes, actually."

"Good. Suit up!"

Ed was glad to be getting his rocks off but knew she had to be up to something, why was this girl putting the moves on him? Was this her way of offing the competition? Christa lied on her back as he got on top of her, she was wondering what was taking him so long to get inside of her. "Hold on a second, baby."

This was a turnoff for her, "Don't call me that!", she hissed. He began to thrust, she was doing well not thinking about Abby. Ed seemed to be having some trouble, Christa was growing impatient, she was usually only with guys who knew what they were doing. It wasn't helping much when he moaned and seemed like he was about to shoot his load at any second. Christa took charge , rolling Ed and getting on top of him; this quick change surprised both of them. Christa was getting into it now, she didn't want to scream out in fear of alerting the zombies or worse...people. she rode on top of him for a solid 8 minutes.

* * *

Abby was curled up in bed, hand down her pants, stroking her clit to thoughts of Christa. She had never masturbated before but after her experience in the dressing room she couldn't resist. If only she knew about the whole sector watching the big screen. It was a special event. For the first time in the gsmes' history there was a live sex show.

 **More to come. Don't worry there will be more girl on girl.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Christa gets in some hot water. This chapter gets a bit graphic. Sorry the last chapter didn't go over well. More girl/girl scenes to come. Enjoy!**

Christa pulled up her pants while Ed threw away the condom; he snickered at the thought of someone discovering it and even more at them possibly be living it to be a snake skin.

"Look, this isn't really like me."

"I understand...this could be the last time we ever...", Christa laughed, if this was the last time they ever did it then it certainly wasn't close to her best, "You really surprised me. I thought you were gay."

She scoffed at hearing this, "Yeah well that's just what the media wants you to believe."

"Yeah, they really think you and your sister are tight."

"I have a very close relationship with my step sister, it's not weird but they sure are making it out to be that way."

"Yeah and they alter footage all the time. Did you see that clip of her running out of your dressing room?"

Christa's face sank and she started to feel sick, "Dressing room?"

"Yeah, I don't know if it was really her or some girl who looked pretty close but it looked like she was just attacked coming from your room it looked like." Christa couldn't believe any of it, she convinced herself it was all in her head, which meant she did come on to Abby very agressivly. "You don't look so well."

"Yeah...I need water...", she sat down, taking deep breaths. Ed handed her the container she had of fresh water.

Ed was curious about the viens which had gotten bigger since they had sex, "You were bit, right?"

After she chugged a few mouthfuls she stammered out an answer, "Yeah but I got the antidote", she closed her eyes for a second as a sharp pain hit her like a knife to the skull. "Maybe you should sleep."

That was the last thing Christa wanted, but it might not have been a good idea to be left alone in her condition. "Look, I know we're not here to make friends but it wouldn't sit right with me just leaving you alone."

Christa groaned, "Whatever", she grabbed her assault rifle and held it close as she curled up on her side to sleep or pass out from the weird pain. Ed knew she didn't trust him, but he did intend to stay and do what he could.

* * *

Camille was worried about Abby staying in her room for so long. She had been gone from the house for so long that she was worried sick but even more so now that she was ignoring her; she didn't regret lying to her about Christa, not one bit. She could swear she heard Abby making weird noises.

Abby was still pleasuring herself, one hand down her panties, fingering herself to thoughts of Christa grabbing her. She had her shirt off, squeezing one of her boobs with her other hand. She would have never dreamed of having these kinds of thoughts about Christa or anybody and going through with getting herself off, it was so nasty but it felt so right. She tried not to be too loud, but at the same time didn't care if her mother heard it, if she hated it then fine it was what she got for being so mean to Christa.

"Aww..."

"Abigail, are you OK in there?", Camille tapped on her door.

"Ahh...yeah..."

"Just let me know if you need anything. "

"Yeah...Ahh. .Christa...oh..."

Camille hated hearing that name even mentioned in her presence now. She turned the door knob, "Abby, I'm coming in!"

* * *

Everyone was shocked at what they were witnessing on the big screen, no one more so than Buck. A sex show streamed live for everyone to see was a new low for the games especially when children could be watching; zombies tearing apart loved ones was one thing but watching two adults in the heat of the moment was a different ballpark altogether.

Sure some of it was blurred and obscured but no one could shake the image of Christa on her knees blowing this random guy seemingly out of nowhere. Buck was glad Abby wasn't there to see this, it would no doubt embarrass and humiliate her.

"My my, what a show, huh?", it was Elaine, she was standing in front of what looked like Abby and Christa's house. "I'm here at the Stevens' residence to see what mother and sister think of Christa's performance."

* * *

Camille heard a loud rasping at the front door. She was like a deer trapped in headlights when opening to see who was there. "Tell the people what you think of your daughter Christa doing what she did?", Elaine pushed her microphone into Camilie's face.

"She is no daughter of mine! I don't care what she's done now! I want you people the fuck out of here!" She slammed the door on Elaine who simply turned to the camera and smiled. Camilie was so shaken by the rude interruption that she forgot to check on Abby and instead retreated to her own bedroom.

Abby continued to touch herself, panties wet and her nipples hard. She felt a cool breeze coming through her window, "Did we catch you at a bad time, Abby?"

Startled, Abby covered herself with her bed sheet, "We wanted to know your thoughts on your sister's recent incident."

Abby was horrified, "Oh no, did she get bit again?"

Elaine smiled at just how innocent she was, "Oh, so you haven't watched it", she lifted a tablet up and showed Abby the raw footage of Christa getting down in the woods. Her heart sank, it was horrible on so many levels. Elaine pushed her microphone in her face.

Abby could only stutter, "Tell you what dear, I can arange for you to speak with Christa..."

"...I...I don't know what I would even say..."

"You're very upset with her I'm sure and you want to know why she would do something like this in front of so many people. "

"Yeah..."

She handed her the tablet, "If you change your mind. She is only a click away" her and the camera crew were ready to leave but not without a final quip, "Now I'll leave you to whatever it was you were doing."

Abby just stared at the tablet, she knew Christa had a lot of boyfriends but never would have guessed she could be so easy. What had gotten into her?

* * *

When Christa woke up it was getting dark and found a tent Ed must have built around her. She felt groggy but her head didn't hurt as much. Ed was playing on a tablet. "What's that?"

"It landed about an hour ago in this basket. Looks like they want you to talk to your sister."

Christa was a little weary, the last time she saw her sister was in her out there hallucination. She crawled over next to Ed who handed her the tablet. "What were you doing on it?"

"Just checking to see if I could contact my family but I keep getting denied. I guess it's only yours."

"Sorry, dude." She became skeptical about the whole thing, the call would most likely be monitored and maybe even broadcast for everyone to see; it was all about ratings and if they saw two sisters sobbing over being separated that was TV gold.

She went into the tent for privacy, closing the entry in case anything too personal was said. Christa bit her lip as she thought about what to say and try not crying in the process. She clicked connect to the icon with her sister's face on it. She waited a minute for her to pick up. She saw Abby's frowning face appear. Wherever she was it was almost pitch black.

"Hello, Abby!"

Abby tried to smile, "Hey."

Christa was worried instantly, "What's wrong?"

"Tell me about this guy, Christa. Did you just meet him?"

Christa felt weird answering, she didn't think anyone was able to see her and Ed. "Yeah...we only just met a few hours ago."

"That was enough to want to have sex with him?"

This alarmed her, "W..what?"

"Christa, everyone saw you!"

"I...I don't know...that was just nothing...I was thinking about you the whole time!" Abby looked at her strangely, "That's not what I meant!"

"So what you did in the dressing room was nothing to you?"

"Huh?", she felt like she like a hospital patient waking up after a 5 year coma.

"You seriously don't remember?"

"That really happened?", she was shocked, ready to freak when she remembered her paranoia, "Abby, don't say anything else, they're monitoring this call..they'll make it public!"

"It doesn't matter what we say, they'll make it look the way they want it to."

"You seriously came all that way looking for me? To save me?"

"Yeah...dumb plan, huh?"

"No...if I wasn't so fucked up I would have tried to escape with you", Christa wasn't an expert hacker but she knew how she could take back control of the tablet. "Call you right back."

"Wait what? You're seriouslying hanging up on me?" She fretted but waited for Christa's face to reappear.

"OK back!"

"What did you do?"

"I got Ed to crack this thing open and I did a little rewiring so now we can speak without them watching." Abby grinned a little despite feeling betrayed, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I wasn't myself..."

Abby shook her head, "I...liked it..."

Christa was floored, "You liked it?"

"You must really love boobs...you couldn't stop sucking on mine", she laughed.

"No...I can't belive I really did..."

"It was fun."

"That wasn't right Abby!"

"You didn't seem to care."

"I love you, Abby, I do but that was out of line!"

"I kept replaying it over and over in my head and I think I want to do it again!"

"No, Abby!"

She smiled wide, loving how concerned Christa looked, her pale face. She unbuttoned her shirt and began to unhook her behemoth of a bra, "Abby! What are you doing?!" She threw her bra off and Christa's viens throbbed once again. Abby's breasts were more delicious than she could remember. Abby playfully squeezed them together. Christa strained herself trying to resist touching herself.

"I masturbated for the first time today!"

Christa bit her bottom lip hard and closed her eyes, "No, Abby!...stop..."

She saw how stressed she was and stopped touching her bosoms, "What is it? Didn't they get all of the venom out?"

Christa held her hand to her forehead, "I guess not...I feel like I want to fuck you and I know it's awful but I really want to."

"I want you to...I want you close to me...I know that sounds awful too but it's true...", she said sincerely. "At least you have an excuse. I'm just a freak."

"No, Abby you're not a freak...but..."

"But what?"

Christa began to laugh, that dark, naughty side of her was taking over again but Abby didn't know that. "I bet you can't lick one of your breasts!"

"Huh?", she wasn't sure if Christa was joking or not but went ahead and lifted a boob up to her mouth and licked it. Christa laughed and she laughed doing the same to the next.

"Check this out", Christa took her shirt off and showed off her bare chest; although not nearly as impressive as het young step sibling's her breasts were very perky. Abby could feel herself getting hot and was shaking, overwhelmed by seeing Christa presenting herself to her this way. Christa massaged her nipples until they were hard. Abby didn't take her eyes off the screen as Christa too decides to lick the tips of her nipples.

"Wow, that's so awesome...", Abby said breathlessly. "I'm just getting started ", she moved the tablet down, pointing directly at her exposed bush, "Whoa!"

"Hope you like hairy pussy!", Christa laughed maniacally. She rubbed her pussy, giving Abby quite the show and she was tempted to do the same to herself, "Let me see that pretty pink pussy!", Christa demanded in a huskier tone. Abby didn't want to say no so she moved the tablet down to her shaven nether region. Christa was impressed to see how quickly she got to rubbing and getting wet.

"I wish I was there to lick your clit!", Christa was drooling at the mouth, practically fosming; she loved nothing more than to slobber all over that pussy and drowning in its juices. "Yeah, you're a bad girl just like me!"

"Christa, what if we get caught?"

"That's part of the fun!", Christa laughed, "We're going to cum together okay? I want to look into those blue eyes when I climax!"

Abby moved the tablet back up to her face, sweating and looking so sexy to a panting Christa who also moved her tablet back up to her face. It was so thrilling for both, unable to stop not wanting to in this intimate but still long distance encounter.

"Ahh! "

"Abby! Fuck! I'm cummings! ! Oh you little slut!"

"Christa!"

"Oh shit!"

Both had one final shout as they lied back, tablet still in hand and on their faces. Sweat pouring down their faces. Both in shock at what they did but loving every second of it. "Abby? You were so good...that was wonderful. "

"Christa...I've never felt like that before..."

"We can't tell anyone about this...just between us", Christa wiped her mouth.

Abby noticed that her forehead looked normal, faded blue viens, "How are you feeling?"

"I guess I really needed that. "

"Will we get to do it again?", she gave her this anxious look.

"We'll see", Christa teased.

"Awww..."

"Tell you what. When I get back home we'll go to Pacific Playland."

Abby's eyes lit up, "Pacific Playland? I haven't been there since I was 12!"

"We'll go. Just the two of us...I promise."

The sounds of Ed screaming a blood curdling scream interrupted them. A still naked Christa picked up her gun, "UntIL next time, Abby!"

She puckered up her lips to the tablet screen, Abby did also. The two kissed the screens, imagining the other was there in person for only a second. Christa's screen went black. Abby was left alone again. She was so tired now. She had Skype sex with Christa and she didn't regret a thing.

 **More to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

**After Christa and Abby's little Web show anything is possible now.**

Panting and sweating, Abby tried to collect herself after the second most thrilling thing ever happened to her. She needed water, she was scared to creep out to the kitchen in case Camille was waiting for her all serious like before and confront her about the very taboo thing she did.

But then again, it was really none of her mother's business what she did, she was 18 and could do pretty much whatever she wanted. She wasn't about to let some tired old woman tell her what she shouldn't be doing, at least not anymore. Abby grabbed her house coat, she had stripped her clothes during the Skype call. If Camille was out there wondering what she was up to she would do what Christa did and tell her off.

Even if she did suspect she had phone sex with Christa; which was highly unlikely, she would just laugh at her. She wasn't the girl she raised, that's for sure now. Out in the kitchen it was dark, Abby wasn't even sure what time it was. She poured herself a glass and added a few ice cubes. Before she went back to her room she swore she could see a red light coming through the window. It wasn't from a sniper rifle or anything like that but the recording of a camera, a drone meant to spy on the Stevens household.

For whatever reason, Abby decided to mess with them and open up her robe. She flashed the camera and even went about squeezing and pressing her boobs together. She covered herself back on and flipped the camera off.

* * *

Christa ran thoughtlessly into battle against what could be a horde of zombies breaking into their camp but instead..."Todd?"

Todd wasn't expecting her to be awake. "Shit! You were supposed to go gag her!", this was the woman Christa met before who congratulated her on her stupid bravery. Lisa. Christa forgot she wasn't wearing a shirt so felt more exposed than she already was. Ed was on the ground getting tied up. She pointed her gun at them, eager to stop this but ended up getting hit hard from behind.

She woke up feeling the blood rushing to her head. She was tied upside down, Ed was hanging beside her. "That ought to slow you down!", said Lisa. They stole every bit of weaponry and supplies she had including the tablet.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Todd!", Christa was intimidating even when hanging upside down and bound. But Todd just shrugged it off and went with his new friends. Christa desperately tried to free her hands but the ropes were too tight. Ed was still unconscious. Neither were aware of a bloodthirsty mob coming their way; Lisa's team likely knew their loud presence would alert them and brought them right to their location.

* * *

Abby woke up to the Elaine camera crew in her bedroom, "Sorry, your door was left open", Elaine said sticking a mic in her face.

"What? What's going on?", Abby sat up in bed alarmed.

"You gave our cameras quite the show last night."

Abby wasn't sure what she was talking about. Elaine showed her on her tablet the moments she flashed the drone camera, "Shit..."

"You must have known we'd see this why else would you do it? Spur of the moment?"

"So, you're going to show that to everyone?", Abby sighed.

"I don't have much choice since you left me with nothing last night. I wanted to see you and your sister talk about her little incident but someone jammed the frequency."

"You just want ratings. You want drama."

"Yes. We work in TV. A sister relationship taken to the next level would be very hot right now and something tells me you two had a very intimate conversation last night."

"Think whatever you want, I'm so sick of this!"

"But what if I were to tell you we can let your sister go?"

Abby knew there had to be a catch, it was way too good to be true, "Yeah, right you'll follow us with your cameras and make it super weird."

"We won't make it weird. We'll make sure Christa is safe and reunite the two of you. All I ask for is that the two of you hug, talk and share a brief kiss."

"Ok...but wait, what kind of kiss?"

"Just on the cheek."

"I don't believe you."

"Abby, Ive worked in this industry a long time. Reality TV doesn't rely on plot, it's always gimmicks and thrills to shock viewers. It's all about the moment. In a month from now no one will even be talking about it, it will be over and we can all get on with our lives."

Abby thought about it, even if they did change a few things around in editing it wouldn't matter, everyone by now knew how crooked this show really was. She agreed but was warned that if she didn't make good on her promise she and Christa would be put into a pit full of zombies with no weapons to protect themselves. It would be game over.

* * *

"Ed!", Christa screamed in horror. Zombies ripped him apart. She swung back and forth to avoid getting grabbed, this could be it, but for whatever reason they were only after Ed. That's when she remembered the bite, maybe they thought of her as one of their own now or at least she hoped. The rope hanging her snapped and she fell front wards onto a bush, it hurt but could've ended up being fatal if she landed head first. She struggled to untie herself but it was no good and the undead were approaching her, sprinting. She knew this had to be it, no way out this time...

Shots fired, bullets sprayed down from the sky above, emlinating everything in front of Christa. A rope ladder dropped down. "MY HANDS ARE TIED, PRICKS!", a knife fell down on the ground next to her.

* * *

The next thing she knew she was cleaned up and offered outfits to wear for the live television broadcast. She didn't choose a dress, hadn't before so why now? Something told her this couldn't be it, the games weren't over, not this quickly. Instead of being in studio she was escorted outside where she suspected an ambush but instead saw Abby standing next to a tall tree and bench. She ran to her, holding her in her arms.

"Abby!"

"Christa!"

"This can't really be over."

"I made a deal."

"You what?", she took a moment to look at her excited but nervous face.

"They want us to kiss but on the cheek...nothing more."

Christa was skeptical, "I don't know."

"No one will remember it in a month or two."

"You're right."

"But about last night...I really liked it."

"Abby, no, they can hear us", she warned.

"I understand if we can never do it again or if we'll ever do the real thing but I really liked it."

Christa smirked, unable to control herself, "Me too."

They stood there just looking at each other for a moment, "I guess we should probably do it'", Abby laughed.

""Yeah...", Christa gently pressed her lips onto her cheek, Abby felt her whole face turning red. Christa thought that wasn't so bad, not like before in the dressing room. But this was short lived as something inside of Christa was brewing, a hunger that couldn't be satisfied. She lashed her tongue across Abby's face much to Abby and the camera crew's shock. Her tongue moved into her mouth, extending and wrestling with Abby's. Abby tightened her grip around Christa's waist. Christa had her hands sliding down the back of Abby's pants, "Sorry, I gotta!"

Abby gasped as her ass was squeezed by both of Christa's hands, it was making her as hot as the first time, it still surprised her, her jaw wide open. Elaine knew this was all gold but the network would want them to cut the feed soon for fear of losing some audiences. Christa nibbled on Abby's neck and earlobe, unable to control herself and Abby glad she couldn't.

"OK, ladies, I think that's enough!"

At first they weren't stopping, why would they? But Elaine became very insistent so Christa finished by giving Abby a smack on the ass. Both looked at Elaine and then the cameras. "Well, what a nice family reunion. Tell me now, ladies, what's next for you?"

Abby looked into the camera excitedly, "I'm going to Pacific Playland!"

 **It's not going to end that easy. Is Christa really off the hook? More soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It looks like Abby and Christa will live happily ever after...or will they? Please review!**

"I'm going and that's final!", Abby packed her duffle bag in a hurry. Camille was pacing furiously back and forth in the kitchen, trying to think of ways of keeping her only daughter at home. "I'm going with Christa! You can't stop me!" She passed her by in the kitchen. Camille grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop and look at her.

"You walk out that door and you're dead to me!"

Abby was done with her, "Fine by me!", and with that she made possibly the hardest decision of her entire life. She slammed the door on her way out and saw Christa standing in the driveway next to Buck's jeep.

"Ready to hit the road, kid?", she saw the strange look on her face "Don't worry, he let me borrow it."

Abby threw her bag in back and hopped in, "What if we never come back?", she asked.

Christa laughed as they drove to the main gate, "Buck won't miss it."

It was starting to seem like old times, like nothing bad would happen, their whole future ahead of them with endless possibilities. Christa wasn't feeling the effects of the virus anymore, her hormones were in check and those creepy blue viens that haunted her were gone. She still teased Abby about their awkward time together and how she came onto her.

"Yeah, I like you in those tight short shorts with your booty hanging out", she teased in a sensual voice.

Abby couldn't help but laugh, "You loved playing grab ass in front of millions of people yesterday, didn't you?"

"I have to tell you, Abigail, you got an amazing ass that just won't quit!"

"Christa, you're so bad!"

"You're pretty bad too", Christa laughed.

"When we both came you called me a whore", Abby chuckled.

This shocked Christa, she couldn't even remember, "I...really?"

"It's cool don't worry. I know you didn't mean it."

"...Right.."

"You said you're better now."

Christa struggled to get her thoughts straight as she watched the road, "...Yeah. Much better..."

"Do you think when you attacked me in your dressing room that maybe you passes it onto me?"

"Did I bite you?"

"You were pretty rough with me", Abby laughed.

"I guess it's possible but maybe you didn't get it as bad as me...I guess that explains...why I would want to do that with you. I mean I totally would if..."

"I know, Christa, it was wrong and we should move on from it."

"Doesn't mean we can't joke about it from time to time", Christa said as she pushed strands of hair behind one of Abby's ears.

"I love yoh, Chris."

"I love you too...now let's cut out the mushy stuff for a while." She blasted some AC/DC on the stereo. They had a good long drive to Pacific Playland, a park that was no doubt closed after the zombie outbreak; probably their last real memory of being a family. It did take a few days and nights to reach it and somehow made all of their rations last; Christa brought some guns in case, couldn't be too careful.

When they reached the old chain link fence and rusted sign it was such a blast from the past. It was a mystery if the place even had power. Christa crashed the Jeep through the fence, shocking Abby. They found the fuse box, Christa warned her to stay back just in case. To their amazement the lights and music came on. It probably would've been more magical if it were dark out but it was still the same place they remembered.

They found food and drinks that hadn't gone bad, twinkles mostly. They rode the rides, played the games, Christa would make a pass at Abby every once in a while, it was great. When Abby was attempting to throw a basketball intl a hoop to win a prize she accidentally dropped the ball and bent over the counter to retrieve it. Christa saw those nice buns of hers and couldn't resist giving one of them a spank. Abby just laughed and carried on.

When they found a storage room of ketchup and mustard bottles, Abby decided it would be funny to squirt some on Christa. Christa gasped, Abby's aim wasn't the best hitting her under the chin and all over her neck. Christa grabbed two plastic bottles and chased her to one of the carnie booths. Then something happened, so crazy that it left them both speechless. Christa's hand grabbed at Abby's blouse, preparing the bottles so she could squirt it down her shirt. Instead she ripped it open and Abby's boobs bounced freely. Christa did squirt some ketchup on her making it so funny that neither could stop themselves. Abby squirted Christa some more when her guard was down and had an even bigger mess on their hands. Christa had Abby up against the counter of the booth. One thing led to another and they were making out. It was nearly as out of control as it was on television. But soon Christa was holding the back of her head, tugging on her hair.

Abby wasn't sure if she should be doing this again, she was really certain that this was over but something took hold. Christa moaned as she forced her tongue in the girls mouth, sliding it in and out repeatedly, turning both of them on. Abby couldn't control herself anymore, Christa helped her sit on the counter as she continued to kiss her. Abby gasped as she sucked and licked the ketchup off her naked boobs, bringing back memories of the first time. She was out of her shorts and panties in no time, she laid her back on the counter. Christa removed her clothes, hungry for another round. This time was different though, no one around for miles and no distance between them, they could go all the way without holding back.

Christa climbed on top of Abby and massaged her already wet slit and stuck her fingers inside of her; it was like her masturbation session only this time she had a friend and she had a few new tricks. It was startling to feel Christa's tongue next, 100 time better than she could imagine. She called out several times, unable and unwilling to contain herself. "I've got an idea, baby", Christa said getting up on the counter. She lied on her back and instructed Abby to lie on top of her but so that she could eat her out, "Ever hear of a 69?" Abby smirked, she heard the term before but just never knew what it was besides something naughty. She was shy at first but eased into it, never before thinking she would have her face in her step sister's bush. Christa continued to slap her fat ass as she licked her pussy, both muffled groans and orgasms heard. Both sweating, but not ready to quit, too horny now. They moved on to grinding, humping each other's pussies while not taking their eyes off one another, "That's it!", cried Christa, "Good ole family entertainment!"

"Oh, Christa!"

"Yeah, say my name you little bitch!", she pulled hard onto Abby's hair, "Yeah, you sexy whore!" Abby enjoyed her calling her this, she loved being the centre of attention, she felt so beautiful when Christa was doing all of this to her. Christa had her bent over the counter with her ass in the air, sticking a tongue in her ear, she whispered, "I'm gonna stick my tongue in your ass!"

There was no turning back now.

 **Hope you liked it. If I do another Zombieland story it may be closer to the movie or I might remake the old one I did, just not sure if I should write it nasty or not. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Will Christa and Abby live happily ever after or will good times be cut short?**

 **I am thinking of doing another Zombieland story in the future, this was more of an experiment. Let me know what you might want in a future story. Should I make it really dark? Nasty? Should I write one where they are sister's like in the movie?**

Christa drooled over Abby's beautiful naked body bent over the counter and was ready to get even nastier with her. Abby whinced as her ass cheeks were repeatedly slapped by her step sister's open hand. "Don't worry, I'll kiss it better." Christa lusted, kissing and licking her ass, Abby was still so shocked and aroused by these new feelings; the two of them had never been closer. Her ass was slapped again, both cheeks one at a time and Christa said, "The double tap!"

Next, Abby felt Christa's wet tongue slide into her ass and gasped, it was so crazy but felt so good and Christa was doing a great job getting her off. "You like that, baby?"

"Uh-huh", Abby replied.

Christa's tongue explored the rest of her body, it was really heating up and Abby wanted another go at the redhead's pussy which Christa was all for. Abby thought she looked so hot with her legs spread out on the counter, her wet crotch presented to her and looking at her with those animal eyes. Christa was getting off on just Abby alone before she even put her mouth on her, the innocent girl not so innocent anymore; she looked up at her with those blue eyes as she ate her out, she couldn't control her volume as she swore out loud; no matter there was no one around for miles. Abby was surprised how good it was the second time around, she could get used to this especially when it tasted this good.

After they both decided they had their fill for now they decided to find a place to sleep. Clothes on, both laughing about what they had done they heard what sounded like someone else driving into the park. They both had guns raised; whether it be people from the games, zombies or just a bunch of asshole, they were ready to fire.

"Whoa! Hold on a second!", yelled Todd from the not at all menacing Smart car he was driving. He jumped out of the driver's seat and put his hands in the air.

"Is he the guy you blew?", Abby asked, she looked angry, clearly wanting any excuse to blow some holes into him. Christa shook her head. Abby shot out his windows.

Todd fell to the ground, shielding himself. "What the FUCK?!"

"What are you doing here?", Christa with her shotgun raised walked over to the sniviling coward.

"They made me come, I didn't have a choice!"

She saw the camera he was holding. She picked it up and looked back at footage of her and Abby going at it, "So they wanted you to spy?"

"Yeah but that's not all...they want all three of us or else!"

"Or else what?", Christa forced the gun closer to his face.

"They'll release a whole army of those bastards on us!"

Christa and Abby looked at each other panicked, "Christa...", Abby whispered, "They really want us to fuck this guy?"

Christa felt sick at even the thought of Todd without a shirt on, "Over my dead body!"

Christa reloaded hers and Abby's guns, Todd seemed ready to fight for once, everyone was looking pumped. "So where's my gun?", Todd asked.

Both Christa and Abby looked each other in the eye with a mischievous smile. Guns pointed at a horrified Todd and shot him to oblivion; Abby was disappointed that she failed to get a head shot. Christa knew they would be cornered and needed to haul ass to the Jeep quick but as they ran to where they parked they could hear a loud voice that carried throughout the park on the sound system.

"YOU FAILED TO COOPERATE! NOW YOU WILL SUFFER FOR ALL TO SEE!"

Sure enough there was a helicopter hovering over them, there to broadcast their final moments being teared to shreds. They didn't have a lot of ammo and Christa knew it was pointless, there was no winning this time. They climbed the ferris wheel, Abby needed to be helped. They almost reached the highest swinging passenger car. The zombies scrambled around trying to figure out how to get to them.

Christa held Abby's face, forcing her to look into her eyes, "Don't look at them!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Neither do I", Christa aggressively pulled her into a kiss and took off her shirt. Abby wasn't sure about all of this but Christa just needed to reassure. Abby's worries disappeared when Christa's perky milky white tits were staring her in the face. They both came to accept that was what they needed to do to survive. Everyone around the world watched from their sectors as these two beautiful young women had sex right there on the ferris wheel uncensored, a pay per view event.

People were appalled, horrified, very pleased and turned on by what they saw.

* * *

It just had to be the one time Camille journeyed outside of her home. She was persuaded by old friends to get out of the house now that it was just her on her own.

"Glad to see you out of the house," said Buck, saving her a seat in the middle of downtown for the event.

She sighed but had a smile on her face, "I couldn't stay in there forever. Carl wouldn't like that, no. I think I'm ready to start over. I have the rest of my life ahead of me...so what is this anyway?"

"I don't know, some big event they say is uncensored, something The Zombie Games or any other show has never aired before."

Camille just shook her head as the show was about to start, "They'll do anything for ratings these days."

 **More twisted stories next time! Let me know if you have any requests for anything in the future.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A little epilogue. Find out what happened to Christa and Abby.**

The girls were both wrapped in blankets sitting across from some entitled TV producers. The helicopter ride was awkward enough with only the spinning blades to cover up the uncomfortable silence. They had no time to retrieve their clothes when they were summoned by the network heads.

"That was a very good show you put on" the older, mustachioed producer said slyly.

"You got what you want. Now what?" Christa was done with this, she just wanted to go home or anywhere that would take her and Abby.

"We both agree you showed great courage in the games and did what you were asked...eventually."

Abby was on the edge of her seat, maybe this whole ordeal was about to pay off. "Are we going to be rich?"

The producers exchanged a look and laughed. Christa was pissed, done listening and wanted some clothes. The youngest looking producer said, "Look we like you two but..."

"You honestly can't expect us to pay you after what you put us through."

Abby was really pissed now, exchanging a look with Christa. "I knew it!" Stated Christa.

"But you can always make it up to us next year" said Mustache.

"Next year? Like hell! Land this thing right now!"

"I'm afraid we can't..." began the young dude.

Abby surfaced a gun she had hidden under the blanket and shot both of them. This freaked the pilot out. Christa put a knife up to his throat.

"You might live through this but you have to go where we tell you to."

"Where are we going, Christa?" Abby couldn't imagine anywhere they could go without anyone looking for them.

Christa had to think, "Hawaii I hear is safe. But we can't make it in this."

Abby kissed her, it sounded like a plan. The pilot saw their reflection in his mirror, it was distracting him. Christa tightened her grip on him. "Watch the sky, fuckers! "

They were on their way to a brand new life but who knew what obstacles they might end up facing.

 **The End.**

 **I will be working on a new Zombieland story soon and it will be closer to the movie. I'm still working on the plot and tone. If you have ideas feel free to PM me. Thank you!**


End file.
